Star Trek Victory
by AndyTenma
Summary: The new USS Victory has just been launched. A War is brewing!
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: Victory

**Chapter 1**

USS Enterprise

Romulan Border

"Sir the subspace distortions end here. I think the romulan vessel cloaked. They where headed into deeper into federation space."

"I am not willing to rule that it was a romulan vessel at all yet. We have no evidence to support that it was."

"Very well sir. I will continue to conduct long range scans for now."

"Make it so, ensign."

"Sir, you have an incoming transmission from Starfleet Command!"

"Thank you, Number One. Put it onscreen."

"Aye sir"

Captain Jean Luc Picard stood from the command chair and glanced back at Worf, then turned back to the front of the bridge just as the view screen came to life.

"Hello Admiral Nechayev!" Said Captain Picard, immediately recognizing the woman onscreen.

"What do I owe the pleasure if this subspace visit of yours?" He asked.

"Hello Jean Luc, it is good to see you again. I am calling to invite you and the rest of your crew to next week's launching of the USS Victory! Starfleet Command wants you and your crew to help with their trials, do in part to the fact that you have one of the most experienced crews in the fleet."

"I am honored by your request and you can count on our presence at the launch. I should hope that my crew will give the Victory a run for her money during her trials."

"I am sure you will, Jean Luc. I will see you at the launch. Nechayev Out."

"Captain, may I ask what class ship the Victory is?" asked Worf.

"The Victory is a Legacy class ship. She can carry up to 4 Sovereign class ships at one time, or a combination of ships."

"So she is like a moving star-base?"

"Very much so."

Worf looked at Captain Picard and asked "Sir, Shall I set course for earth?"

"Yes, Number one... Make it so..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Starfleet Yards

Utopia Planitia

1 Week Later

Captain Terry Anders felt a slight bumping through the command chair.

"Ben to the Bridge!"

"Anders here. Why are you on the com, Ben?"

"My dad told me to call up. He says that we need to scram warp core #2 again!"

"Core number 2 again? Now what's wrong with that devil?"

"The computer is having trouble keeping the mater-antimatter ratio correct."

Terry thought about it for a second.

"Go ahead and shut her down. Bring core number 3 up to full power to compensate."

"I... Aye sir."

"Ops, open a channel to the Enterprise."

"One minute sir. I am going to need to restart my panel."

Terry sighed as he thought about everything. Warp core two had been giving no end of trouble for the past three days. This was the sixth time that it had to be scrammed.

"Sir!" Called the ensign at Ops. "I have the Enterprise!"

Terry remembered how the Enterprise arrived the day before and Captain Picard had hailed him to introduce himself.

"Onscreen, ensign."

Jean Luc Picard appeared.

"Is there a problem Captain?"

"Yes, we are suffering a rather persistent set of problems with one of our warp cores. I was wondering if there was any chance of our borrowing your Chief Engineer for a few hours? We are still waiting for most of our crew to come on-board, so we are rather shorthanded."

"I believe we can spare him for a few hours. I will have Lieutenant LaForge beam aboard with a repair team momentarily. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Other than letting me give my kid a tour of your lovely ship? No, I think that covers it."

"Very well. Picard Out."

Terry looked down at the timer on the command chair.

"Mr. Archer!" Terry said.

"Yes sir?" Asked the man at the Weapons station.

"You have the bridge!"

"Aye Sir!"

With that, Terry stepped into the turbo-lift.

"Computer, ship-bay please."

The turbo-lift chirped and started moving. Terry had not had a chance to visit the ship-bay when it had its atmosphere. He looked forward to seeing it. Terry's com-badge chirped.

"Bridge to Captain Anders!"

"Anders, go ahead."

"Sir, the USS Venture has completed her refit. She says she needs to dock immediately."

"Very well. I will oversee her docking myself from ship-bay.

"Yes sir. Bridge out."

Terry noticed the turbo-lift slowing, and then it stopped. The doors hissed open and Terry stepped out.

"Dad!" Shouted the boy standing near the backup control panel."

"Hey buddy! What are you doing down here?"

"I am watching the ship that's coming in!"

"Is there anything you don't know about what goes on around here, Mark? Asked Terry, already knowing the answer. His son was telepathic and had a bad habit of taking information from people using this gift.

"Oh, there are a few things I am sure. May I stay?"

"Of course you can! Just make sure to stay out of the way."

"Thanks, dad!"

"Yep, now I need to call the incoming ship."

"See you later, dad."

Terry stepped over to the main control panel.

"Computer, bring the main ship-bay controls on-line."

The computer beeped and the panel lit up.

Terry touched the panel activating a command.

"USS Victory to USS Venture"

"Venture here. Request permission to dock!"

"Venture, you are clear to dock at bay one. Proceed on thrusters only."

"Understood, Bay one and thrusters only. Venture out."

Terry looked up to see the galaxy class ship start creeping into the bay through the atmospheric force field.

"Bridge to ship-bay control, the Klingons have arrived."

"Understood. What ship did they end up sending us?" asked Terry.

"It's the Bird-Of-Prey IKS Fearless."

"Very well, ship-bay out."

Terry tapped to control panel again.

"Victory to Fearless."

"Glory to you, Victory! We dock at your command!" Came the gruff sounding voice.

"Fearless, You are cleared to dock at bay three. Please proceed on thrusters only and be aware of the galaxy class docking at bay one."

"We hear and obey! Fearless out!"

"Defiant to Victory, request docking instructions."

"Defiant, stand by please."

"Picard to Anders, Command wants us to dock with you."

"Enterprise, please wait."

"Defiant, clear to dock at bay four. Enterprise, clear to dock at bay two."

Terry smiled to himself. It was the beginning of a very interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

USS Victory

Earth Orbit

Two Days Later

"USS Victory to Orbit Control, request permission to break orbit!" Called the ensign at the helm.

"Victory, you are clear to leave earth orbit. Please keep clear of Luna station and be aware of the heavy civilian traffic in transit to Mars. Also, please restrict your speed to warp 6 or lower until you clear the Sol system."

"Steer clear Luna, heavy traffic Mars, restrict speed warp 6 till clear Sol. Aye."

"Victory, read-back correct, smooth sailing on your first voyage."

"Thank you, Victory out."

"Captain to all hands, yellow alert. Prepare to go to warp!" called Terry. "Helm, Engage at warp 6."

"Sir, the Enterprise is hailing us."

"On audio."

"Picard to Anders. We are ready to undock and begin war-games whenever you are."

"I understand. We will be dropping out of warp momentarily."

"Very well. Picard Out."

Terry stood from the command chair and turned to the helm.

"Mr. Archer, drop us out of warp. Anders to all hands, Red Alert! Man your battle stations! Ops, standard war-game protocol."

"Ship-bay control to the bridge. The Enterprise has undocked and is preparing for war-game operations."

"Very well, bridge out. Weps, are we ready?"

"Indeed we are sir."

Terry felt a slight shudder under his feet.

"Sir, the Enterprise has fired on us!" Yelled Peter from the ops station.

"Weps, return fire, phasers only." Said Terry

"Phasers only, aye sir."

"Sir, the Enterprise is hailing us!"

"Perhaps they wish to surrender already? Put them on-screen!"

"Captain Anders, we are reading a slow building spike in your dorsal pulse phaser number two! I strongly recommend that you power down and we can pick this up later."

"You would like that, wouldn't you Jean Luc? So we can count this as your win?"

"That's not what I..."

"Sir! Romulan ship uncloaking to port! They are charging weapons!" Yelped Peter.

"Charge weapons to full, maximum power to shields! Take that damaged pulse phaser off-line!"

"Charging weapons, diverting power to shields. The Romulans are hailing us."

"Put them onscreen immediately!"

A romulan woman appeared.

"This is Captain Anders of the USS Victory. Is there something we can help you with?"

"I am Commander Vorell of the romulan War-bird Horbock. My government takes the commissioning of your ship as an act of war against the romulan people. I have been tasked to oversee your destruction." Said Vorell

"I am not sure that it would be wise for you to attack us by yourself... Fire on us if you dare, I will not be held responsible for what happens to you though."

"You dare? Surrender or I will destroy the Enterprise!"

"I don't think so."

"Sir!" Called Peter "They are firing on the Enterprise!"

"Weps, Target their disruptor banks, full phasers. Program a decoy to act like the Enterprise and launch when ready."

"Aye. Launching decoy and firing phasers."

Terry watched as balls of neon blue phaser energy slammed into the romulans shields and rapidly drained them of energy. Several burst later, the war-birds weapons where off-line.

"Sir, there weapons are trashed. Shall I target their warp drive?"

"No, Ops hail them."

Commander Vorell appeared.

"This is not over Captain, trust me!"

"Next time, bring a fleet. This was _way_ to easy, therefor, no fun. Victory Out"

Terry watched as the war-bird warp out.

"Ops, what's the Enterprise's status?"

"Their COM is down, shields down to 11%, and their warp drive is down."

"Put a tractor beam on them and tow them back into the ship-bay. Hail Starfleet Command."

"Hailing Starfleet Command. Admiral Akbar responding. Putting him onscreen."

The Chief Admiral of Starfleet appeared on the view-screen.

"Victory, is there a problem?"

"Yes Sir, there is. We have been attacked and request that all available assets in the sol system come to our aid."

"Attack? By whom?"

The romulans."

The Admiral paled visibly.

"I am sending three Nova class ships to help you and the IKS Ravenous has diverted course the assist you. Contact me immediately if you need more help."

Very well. Victory out."

"Sir, four romulan ships uncloaking to the starboard!"

"Ship-bay to the bridge. The Defiant, Venture, Spitfire and Fearless have undocked and are preparing to engage the enemy."

"Sir." Peter called "The Klingons are hailing us and the romulans."

"Onscreen"

"You romulan Peta'Q. Lets find out just how willing you are to hold up your foolish threats."

"Klingon dogs. You wallow in your past, claiming glory."

"You call us dogs, then you shall feel our bite!"

Terry rolled his eyes.

"Ops, can they hear us?"

"Yes sir, that they can."

"Attention romulan ships. Withdraw or be destroyed."

"You dare threaten us? You in-spite your own doom!"

"Have you ever tried to destroy a federation star-base?"

"No, we have not. What does it matter, human?"

It matters because we are a mobile star-base and better armed and made to be impossible to destroy. I do not want to kill you and destroy your forces, but I will if you force me to. Trust me on this one, your four ships _do not_ have the firepower to destroy this ship."

"Very well, human. We will withdraw for now. But have no doubt, we will be back with more ships and we will destroy you. No one can withstand the full might of the Romulan Star Empire."

"Please feel free to try. Victory Out"

"Captain, there is a slipstream vortex opening to our port. There is a ship coming out. It reads the same configuration as our sister ship, the Legacy." Said Peter

"What are they doing here? They are supposed to be rendering assistance to Deep Space K-7!" Asked Peter. " I am going to hail them..."

"Victory to Legacy, Respond immediately!" Called Terry.

"Legacy here... We finished at K-7 and are here to render aid. We are launching fighters and are sending emergency repair teams to the Enterprise."

"_Sir_! Incoming Romulan vessels! I am reading at least _30_ of them!" Peter said.

"Enterprise to Starfleet! We need reinforcements! We have 30 romulan vessels inbound." Picard's voice came over the speakers.

"Sir, 5 Klingon vessels just dropped out of warp and have engaged the romulans... and... The romulans have dropped out of warp and are now engaged with the Klingon vessels."

"Anders to all ships! Engage the romulan vessels!"

"Fearless to Victory, the romulan ship Horbock has set a ramming course with you. We are unable to pursue as we have taken heavy damage"

Terry watched as several defiant class ships engaged the warbird; weapons fire flashing back and forth.

"Spitfire to fleet! We are taking a beating here! We can't hold out much..."

A gasp went through the bridge as a defiant class ship flared in an antimatter explosion. There was a flash, and suddenly 3 Nova class ships dropped out of warp as well as a Klingon vessel.

"Nova fleet to Victory, we are engaging the romulans!"

"Weps, quantum torpedoes. Target the lead warbird."

"Firing Quantum Torpedoes."

"Picard to Victory, we need covering fire. The romulans are targeting our reactor core."

"Anders to Picard, get within 100 meters of us and we will extend our shields around you"

"Understood. We are moving into position now." Picard reported

Terry watched the Enterprise move into position. He was shocked to see large amounts of plasma venting from their port nacelle.

"Mr. Davis. Get our shields around them" Yelled Terry.

"Yes Sir"

"Sir" called Peter "The Klingons have destroyed 3 Romulan ships and our forces have disabled 6 more of their vessels. The remainders of their forces are pressing forward towards us."

"Understood" Terry said as he watched the battle that was taking place through the view-screen. "What do you say we give the romulans a reason to run away?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me" replied Mike as he inspected the incoming fleet damage report.

Terry tapped in a command to the ship computer.

"Anders to fleet, stay clear of our field of fire" Terry called then he looked at Andy at weapons. "Fire at will Mr. Davis"

"With pleasure sir. Any requests?"

"Destroy a romulan ship as rapidly as possible. Let them see just how truly helpless they really are"

"Aye sir" Andy said

Terry watched as Victory's phasers raked a warbird followed closely by 2 quantum torpedoes. The romulan ship staggered then exploded in a massive core breach.

"Sir, the romulans are breaking ranks! They are retreating!" Peter called happily from Ops. "I guess we showed them!"

"IKS Ravenous to Victory! We are pursuing those romulan Peta'Q. They will meet their demise at the tip of our blades!"

"Understood Ravenous. Good hunting and may the romulans fall to you and your warriors!"

"Well said Victory! Ravenous out!"

Terry watched as the 6 Klingon ships went to high warp to chase the romulans.

"Mr. Williams, Hail Starfleet Commend"

"I would sir but my panel just went out"

Terry started over to his console when the overhead lights flickered and died.

"Anders to engineering, what the hell is going on with my lighting on the bridge?"

"Sir Warp Core 2 Auto-Scrammed again. The computer shut down ship lighting due to lack of power."

"Do we have Warp Drive?"

"We can have warp drive if we power down weapons, but slipstream is out of the question until we have additional power."

"Mr. Williams, Set a course for earth, Maximum Warp. Engage as soon as all our ships have docked"

"Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Earth

Starfleet Command

Three Days Later

Terry had just beamed down to Starfleet Command at the request of Admiral Akbar and was shocked to see the transporter chief was armed.

"Is there a problem Captain Anders?" Asked the Lieutenant running the Pad.

"Yes there is. Why are you armed?" Asked Terry.

"Every Starfleet Member above Ensign is to be armed as wartime procedure." Answered the Lieutenant as he handed Terry a phaser.

"So we are defiantly going to war with the romulans then" Terry said more to himself than the Lieutenant.

"Well war has not been declared yet that I know of sir, however, the brass is taking no chances after the romulans little surprise the other day"

"I understand. What room am I to report too?" Asked Terry

"The Admiral is waiting for you in room 106. That's on the left about 300 feet down the hallway sir."

"Thanks Lieutenant" said Terry as he strolled out of the room.

As Terry walked he thought about the Enterprise. Picard's ship was going to be in dry-dock for at least 3 weeks to repair all the damage the romulans had dealt them. "Got to remember to invite Picard to my ship for dinner." Terry reminded himself as he walked into room 106. Terry was shocked to see it was dark in the room. Instinctively Terry reached for the phaser the Lieutenant had given him.

"You will not need that Captain." Said Akbar from the table. "Computer, raise lighting to 100%"

As the lights came up to 100%, Akbar said "Not bad instincts though. A good captain needs to have sharp instincts, though Luck and Skills are good to have too," he said with a chuckle.

"Sir, what is it you called me down here for?" Asked Terry.

"We are going to declare war on the romulans for their stunt." Akbar put it bluntly. "Starfleet Command wants your input."

"My input? My input would be avoiding war if possible and that's coming from me, the captain of a war machine that sent the romulans scurrying home. It's not worth a war. They will learn that Victory is not a threat for them when we spend most of our time patrolling near dominion held space." Explained Terry to the Admiral.

"Well said. I said much the same but too many people disagree. The problem is the romulans arrogance. Quite frankly, its unnerving."

"I agree. Have you spoken to the romulan ambassador yet?"

"We have. His attitude is so hostile I have considered having him deported. I have asked Picard to try softening him up. The romulans still seem to like Picard a good deal after his defeat of Shinzon of Remus."

"If you don't mind sir, I would like to return to my ship now. We have significant repairs to conduct still and I would like to have a word with Picard."

"Permission Granted. You're ordered to complete repairs and proceed at maximum warp to Deep Space 9. You will receive new orders when you arrive".

"Sir? Why Deep Space 9?"

"We want the romulans to see the Victory headed away from them. Maybe they will back off if you are seen to be running out towards Deep Space 9."

"I understand"

Terry tapped his com-badge. "Terry to Victory. Set a course for Deep Space 9. Maximum warp. Engage the moment I am back on board"

"Yes sir" came the response from his ship.

""Smooth sailing" Admiral Akbar told Terry.

"The way things have been going I doubt that," Terry muttered as he walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

USS Victory

High Warp

6 Hours Later

"This is boring dad." Said Mark as he stared at the stars whipping past on the view screen.

"Oh is it? Well let's see what we can do about that, hu buddy?" Terry said with a huge grin. "Mr. Williams, put something good on… something fitting for high warp speeds?"

"Yes sir. How about something old?"

"Depends on what it is."

Peter tapped in several commands and an old earth song from the 20th century "Born to Be Wild" began to play.

Terry looked around at the bridge and laughed. "Permission granted for the bridge to relax and enjoy the ride. Mr. Williams, keep the music coming."

Suddenly Mark jumped upright "Dad! Stop the ship! There is something out there!"

Terry yelled "Full stop! Ops, full sensors!"

Peter tapped away on his console as the ship came out of warp. "Hey Rene, can you come here for a minute? I don't understand these readings."

The science officer jumped up and jogged over. "These appear to be low level posatronic readings. I am going to try to clear up the readings." She said, tapping the console. "They are coming from a small object approximately 5 KM off out port bow."

Terry thought for a minute. "Ops. Beam it aboard to cargo bay 5. Put a level 5 security field around it"

"Sir," Rene called "The security field is not necessary. These readings show the object as powered down."

"Very well," Terry said. "Beam it directly to cargo bay 5 and we will work on this at a later time. Helm, as soon as its on board, go back to maximum warp."

"Aye sir. Engaging now."

The ship shuddered and slowly accelerated to maximum warp.

"Cargo bay 5 to the Bridge. We just received what appears to be a small android. What would you like us to do with it?"

"Bridge here," Answered Terry, "Keep the android in storage for the time being. I will have it reactivated when we have time"

"Understood Sir. Cargo Bay out"

"Sir, I am reading something else out there, about 300 KM away. We are having problems reading what it is." Peter reported from Ops.

"Onscreen"

The view screen powered up and Terry almost gasped. Everyone on the bridge looked shocked. Floating in space was a old NX class starshipIt was rather beat up looking with at least one large hull breach near the bridge module.

"Intensive scans Mr. Williams. I want to know exactly what happened to it, and magnify the forward hull. I want to know what registry she is."

"Aye sir." The view screen zoomed into the hull just above the ships deflector dish. The numbers read NX-08.

"Sensors indicate the ship suffered multiple hull breaches and the left warp nacelle is crippled. I also read that all the ships lifeboats where launched. She is in surprisingly good condition considering she has been floating here for 300 years."

"Mr. Williams, does the bridge have atmosphere?"

"No sir. There is a hull breach just outside the bridge. I suggest we bring it into our ship bay so we can investigate it. I believe the android may have come from that ship."

"That is my conclusion as well." Said Terry thoughtfully. Personally, Terry could not wait to get a look at the old ships systems. He and several members of his crew had ancestors who served on the old NX Class ships. Mike Archer, his first officer was a descendent of the famed Jonathan Archer who was captain of the first Warp 5 star ship, NX-01: Enterprise.

"Bridge to Ship Bay. There is an old NX class starship off our port bow. Lock on a tractor beam and tow it in. Go nice and slow, we have no idea what condition its warp core is in."

"Understood sir. Do you want us to take any additional precautions?"

Terry thought about it for a moment. "Yes. Dock it nice and close to the ship bay doors in case we need to get rid of it in a hurry."

"Yes sir. We will inform you when we have it secured on board."

"Thank you. Bridge out."

Terry watched as a tractor beam latched on to the old ship and began towing it ever so slowly towards his ship.

"Sir," Mike started, looking at Terry "I would like…"

"Hold that thought number one. Mr. Williams, hail Deep Space 9."

"Hailing sir."

As Terry waited for Peter to hail Deep Space 9, he looked at the view screen. The old NX class ship was nearly to the ship bay doors.

"Sir, I have Benjamin Sisko for you. Shall I put him up?"

"Yes. Please do so."

"Greetings Captain. Our sensors show you have dropped out of warp. Run into trouble?"

"Not so much trouble as a unexpected discovery. I am calling to say we are going to be about an hour late and to ask you to have engineering teams waiting for us."

"You ask me to have engineering teams waiting and you expect me not to assume that you ran into trouble?" Sisko joked.

"You just wait old man. Your in for a real treat when we show up in 3 hours." Terry joked back.

"Now this I can't wait to see. Sisko out."

The view screen switched back to an exterior view. The NX class ship was gone.

"Ship bay to the bridge. NX class ship docked. Reporting ready for warp."

"Understood. Bridge out. Helm, engage, maximum warp"

"Engaging sir."

"Anders to Engineering. Send a repair team to the ship bay. They will receive instructions when they arrive."

"Understood sir. How many members should the team contain?"

"Seven people. I want the team small enough to beam out at once if need be."

"Understood sir. The team will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Very good. Bridge out"

Terry watched as the stars streaked past the view screen.

"Hey Mark. Lets go down to ten-forward. We'll find something fun to do. Number one, the bridge is yours."


End file.
